Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detection method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detection method for an enhanced 3D detection module with touch points detection and pressure detection.
Description of Related Art
With the development of touch technology, either present industry electronic devices or consumer electronic devices use display panels with touch feature. When the surface of the display panel with touch feature is under operation of fingers and touch pen, electronic device executes specific operations via detecting the positions of touch points. For the detection of touch points, either capacitive screen or resistive screen determines the two-dimensional coordinates of the touch points on the display panel via different principles. With the establishment of the two-dimensional coordinate system (X, Y) on the surface of display panel, the detection of touch points is equivalent to determining the positions in X-axis and Y-axis, that is, to determine the two-dimensional positions of the touch points.
To further enrich the display panels with touch feature, there are some display panels equipped with pressure transducers. Said pressure transducers include a plurality of pressure-sensitive units. When sensing pressing forces that are perpendicular to or in Z-axis direction of the display panels, the pressure-sensitive units will deform and cause the electric signal at the positions of the pressure-sensitive units to change. To detect the electric signal can determine the pressure that the pressure-sensitive units are under. A device can have functions corresponding to different pressing forces at different touch points. That is, we can enrich design via 3D (three-dimension) angle defined by touch points (X, Y) and pressure (Z).
However, a common problem existing in present display panels with 3D detection feature is that the detection of pressure signal is not precise enough and results in poor user experience. In addition, signal interference is prone to happen between the detection of pressure and the detection of touch points.